


New Year's Eve

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "-Va bene- sospirò riluttante infine –Andrò.Sakusa sorrise, il suo volto che si rilassava.Fece un passo in avanti per raggiungerlo e lasciargli un breve bacio a stampo –Divertiti- sussurrò.“Mi sarei divertito di più a stare con te.”"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 1





	New Year's Eve

L’attimo prima erano entrambi pronti per uscire di casa e andare alla festa a casa di Meian.  
L’attimo dopo Atsumu era inginocchiato a terra mentre cercava di aiutare il suo ragazzo in un nuovo attacco di panico.  
Era la vigilia di Capodanno e Meian e sua moglie avevano invitato tutti nella loro nuova villa per festeggiare. Sarebbe stata presente tutta la squadra più eventuali partner o familiari, ma la villa era talmente grande da non aver problemi di spazio.  
-Omi, amore- sussurrò piano Atsumu –respira piano, so che puoi farcela.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando si accorse che Sakusa riuscì davvero a farlo già al secondo tentativo. Sorrise. Non era un attacco potente come i soliti.  
Passarono quindici minuti prima che il corvino si calmasse del tutto. Era ancora pallido e il tremore non era del tutto scomparso, ma stava bene.  
Si alzò da terra e afferrò con gratitudine il bicchiere che Atsumu gli stava passando.  
Il biondo lo stava ancora scrutando con uno sguardo preoccupato, infine sembrò prendere una decisione e si diresse a recuperare il proprio cellulare da dove l’aveva lasciato.  
Sakusa gli lanciò uno sguardo allarmato, posò il bicchiere d’acqua e lo rincorse –Che stai facendo?  
-Avverto che non andiamo.  
-No!- lo bloccò afferrandogli il polso e impedendogli di scrivere il messaggio.  
Atsumu alzò lo sguardo in un misto di confusione e incazzatura –Hai appena avuto un attacco di panico! Sei ancora pallido! Come puoi pensare di andare a una festa con molte persone? Probabilmente finiranno pure per toccarti quando l’alcool inizierà a scorrere nei loro corpi! Non ho nessuna intenzione di portarti li!  
-Infatti io non verrò.  
Atsumu ci mise qualche secondo a comprendere quella frase, poi si infuriò ancora di più: –Come puoi pensare che ti lasci solo a…  
Sakusa lo interruppe fissandolo con sguardo serio –Atsumu- quasi supplicò, aveva gli occhi lucidi –Per favore, vai. Non voglio rovinare anche questo.  
Atsumu sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare a una festa di capodanno e lasciare Kiyoomi solo a casa dopo un attacco di panico.  
Voleva solo mettersi il pigiama, stendersi insieme al suo ragazzo e coccolarlo mentre lasciavano in sottofondo un qualche programma musicale che avvertiva quanti minuti mancavano ancora per poter festeggiare l’arrivo del nuovo anno.  
Ma sapeva anche che Kiyoomi aveva sempre avuto una fissa su come la sua misofobia dava problemi alle persone che lo circondavano.  
Per accettare i sentimenti che Atsumu provava nei suoi confronti erano passati mesi e ancora si sentiva in colpa ogni qualvolta che dovevano rinunciare a qualcosa per colpa della sua misofobia. Quindi il biondo sapeva benissimo che se avesse rinunciato anche a quella festa il suo ragazzo non avrebbe più smesso di sentirsi in colpa.  
-Va bene- sospirò riluttante infine –Andrò.  
Sakusa sorrise, il suo volto che si rilassava.  
Fece un passo in avanti per raggiungerlo e lasciargli un breve bacio a stampo –Divertiti- sussurrò.  
“Mi sarei divertito di più a stare con te.”  
Non lo disse, si limitò ad annuire e sporgersi in avanti per baciarlo ancora.  
Dieci minuti dopo, dopo aver aiutato Sakusa a cambiarsi e mettersi comodo, si stava avviando alla porta per dirigersi alla festa.  
-E se bevi fatti lasciare a casa da qualcuno, non metterti a guidare.  
Atsumu abbozzò un sorriso –Lo so Omi, non sono un’idiota.  
-Certo che lo sei- anche Sakusa aveva un leggero sorriso in volto, lo spinse fuori dalla porta –dai vai, non fare tardi.  
-Ma come? Non lo sai che i protagonisti si fanno sempre attendere?  
Sakusa gli sbatté la porta in faccia e lui rise. Sì, non c'era dubbio. Non si sarebbe per nulla divertito senza di lui.

Sakusa era riuscito a stare solo un’ora sveglio sul divano prima di rendersi conto di essere troppo stremato a causa di tutto quello che era successo per aspettare la mezzanotte.  
Spense la TV e si avviò nella loro camera da letto dove ebbe appena il tempo di poggiare la testa sul suo morbido cuscino prima di cadere nell’oblio del sonno.  
Si risvegliò un secondo o forse parecchie ore più tardi quando sentì dei movimenti al suo fianco: la coperta che veniva scostata, un corpo caldo che profumava di bagnoschiuma che si stringeva contro la sua schiena.  
-Atsumu- mormorò assonnato mentre si rilassava contro il suo corpo e accettava con un mugolio soddisfatto i baci leggeri che l’altro stava lasciando sul suo collo.  
Aprì gli occhi per cercare con lo sguardo la sveglia analogica e capire che ore della mattina fossero e rimase qualche secondo di troppo immobile cercando di comprendere il “23.59” che brillava.  
Poi il minuto passò e la sveglia iniziò a lampeggiare “00.00”, non ebbe il tempo di chiedere nulla che sentì dei fuochi d’artificio attutiti dalle loro finestre chiuse e Atsumu che gli sussurrava all’orecchio –Buon anno, amore mio.  
Sakusa si girò ad affrontarlo, nonostante il buio poteva benissimo vedere il contorno del suo viso, i suoi occhi luminosi e il suo sorriso sinceramente felice.  
-Sei qui… presto- fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire.  
Atsumu rise lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, poi spiegò –Sono andato alla festa, ho interagito con tutti, giuro. Ho litigato con ‘Samu, ho ballato con Hinata, ho fatto qualche scommessa sugli avvenimenti del nuovo anno con Inunaki e Tomas, ho giocato con la figlia di Barnes, ho consigliato alla signora Meian il mio parrucchiere e non sono rimasto travolto in un Bokuto ubriaco. Ma non volevo iniziare l’anno lontano da te. Questo è l’unico posto dove voglio davvero stare. Ti amo così tanto.  
Sakusa si rese conto di star piangendo solo quando iniziò a vederlo sfocato.  
Avrebbe voluto dire un sacco di cose:  
“Perché?”  
“Cosa ho fatto per meritarti?”  
“Non dovresti rimanere bloccato con un fardello come me.”  
Ma l’unico sussurro che uscì dalle sue labbra fu –Ti amo anche io. Buon anno.  
Il sorriso di Atsumu si fece ancora più luminoso, allungò una mano per asciugare con delicatezza una lacrima che stava scendendo lentamente sulla sua guancia.  
-Certo che sarà un buon anno. Ho intenzione di passarlo tutto con te, non potrebbe essere altrimenti.  
Sakusa avrebbe dovuto fare qualche battuta, insultarlo per essere stato così sdolcinato. Ma per quella notte si limitò a rispondere al suo sorriso con uno proprio.  
Il bacio che ne seguì fu calmo e infinito, pieno di amore e di tutti quei sentimenti che avevano imparato a far crescere da anni l’uno per l’altro.  
-Atsumu- sussurrò Sakusa quando si separarono per riprendere fiato.  
-Mh?- domandò in risposta il biondo mentre si chinava a baciargli il collo.  
-Mi dispiace che tu abbia abbandonato la festa per me. Quindi dovremmo continuare i festeggiamenti qui, non credi?  
Sentì le labbra di Atsumu tendersi in un sorriso malizioso contro la sua pelle.  
-Oh tesoro, speravo proprio che me lo dicessi.

La mattina successiva vennero svegliati dal cellulare di Sakusa che non smetteva di suonare per l'arrivo di nuove notifiche.  
-Spegnilo- borbottó infastidito Atsumu mentre si stringeva meglio al suo fianco -ma poi chi diavolo sarebbe?  
Sakusa sbuffó infastidito a sua volta, avrebbe voluto ignorare tutto, ma se qualcuno continuava a scrivergli così insistentemente doveva essere importante, giusto?  
Allungò una mano per trovare il proprio cellulare e quando accese il display notò 13 chiamate perse: 2 di Meian, 4 di Hinata, 2 di Akaashi e 5 di Bokuto.  
Poi vide anche i 67 messaggi provenienti da 5 chat diverse.  
Erano le 05.13 del mattino.  
Due chat erano per gli auguri di buon anno, uno di suo cugino e altri dal gruppo della famiglia. Non potevano essere stati questi a svegliarlo considerando che aveva silenziato i loro numeri nell'istante in cui li aveva aggiunti come contatto.  
Le altre tre chat erano di Hinata, Bokuto e Akaashi. Nella chat di quest'ultimo c'era solo un messaggio, decise quindi di iniziare da questo.  
"Non ti allarmare, ma abbiamo perso Atsumu."

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, è la prima storia che pubblico in questo sito.  
> Sono autrice su EFP da anni con il solo nome di "LorasWeasley", ho deciso solo adesso di iscrivermi anche qui e pian piano pubblicherò tutte le storie che ho già messo li, più alcune nuove in contemporanea.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e sappiate che ne arriveranno molte altre sempre in questo fandom (e soprattutto sulla ship in questione).  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Deh


End file.
